Hide and Seek
by drax4
Summary: As Blossom is about to find out a string of islands is the worst possible place you can misplace a child. Oneshot. fluff Unleashed Universe


Hide and Seek

Blossom's POV

"Isabella," where was she, I hadn't seen that girl all day. At first Buttercup and I had thought she was just playing on the different islands, but when she didn't come for lunch we knew something was up. I told Buttercup I'd look for her while she watched little Rissa.

I know I'm looking for one little girl, in an entire archipelago, but this shouldn't be this hard. I sighed and stopped to float midair, I needed to think about this rationally. Isabella inherited my brains that's the way she would think about it

There are a collection of sixty-four islands ranging in size from big too small. Six of those islands are too small to properly hide anything. I've combed through 28 islands already. I doubt she would move around to avoid me in case I caught her, which means she's in one place. But if she really wanted to avoid me she'd take one of the bigger islands, of which there are 12. She'd need a way to escape my super senses so an island with a lot of dense vegetation and animals. That way the animals and bugs would block out noise, and the flowers to block her smell.

Now the island with the most of that is . . . the one we live on. I face palmed, I thought she would have traveled farther to get away. Then again when do kids as young as three ever run far from home? I slowly make my way back to the island careful not to alert Buttercup. She'd never let this go of she found out. Unfortunately this meant no flying or super speed above what was necessary.

After half an hour of looking, I had branches in my hair, my shorts were slightly ripped, and I still hadn't found her. So I sat under a huge tree to think. "Maybe it's time to ask Buttercup for help together we could probably find her." As I got up I heard slight sniffling from above me. I stopped to listen, yes that was definitely the crying of baby girl and right now she needed me.

I soared up through the branches looking for her. When I finally found her she was sitting on a branch that was at least three feet thick. She was pouting with tears running down her face. Her black hair tied into a ponytail.

She could see me, but she refused to acknowledge I was there. Although when it came to looks she resembled Buttercup, she was definitely my daughter in attitude, with Buttercup sprinkled in as well. Unfortunately that meant she got stubbornness from both of us. I didn't know why she was mad right now, but I decided to deal with it the same way I deal with Buttercup.

I sat right next to her and didn't say anything, waiting for her to break the ice. When she didn't I sighed, great that meant that I had messed up. "So any particular reason you're in a tree." I smiled at her.

For a while she didn't say anything, and I thought I'd have to speak again. "I hate my sister."

Most mothers would start yelling and say it was wrong to think like that, I didn't. I could remember plenty of times when I'd felt the same way about Buttercup, granted those were a long time ago. Instead I remained calm, "Any reason why," I asked.

She frowned, "Why does she get special powers me?" There we go, that's why she was mad. Marissa had found her special power recently, she was a psychic. Ever since she found out she'd been trying to levitate everything in sight.

"Well sweetie, I'd like to say you'll get it someday, but I can't be sure. After all you have Buttercup's DNA as well as mine and Buttercup doesn't have one either."

I expected her to feel worse after that, but instead she just looked at me with big eyes like I'd just told her milk doesn't come from cows, "She doesn't?"

"Nope, if you ask her she'll say she has one, but it's more of a neat trick than a special power. We just say it is so she won't get all moody." She giggled, and I smiled.

I thought I could finally get her out of the tree, when suddenly her frown returned. "But you were so happy when she got her powers. I just want you to be happy for me too," I could see the tears forming. "I wanna be a hero like you two were.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in tight, "True, me and BC were happy when your sister got her powers, but there's not a doubt in my mind that you'll find ways to make us just as proud. You don't have to be a hero to do it either, whatever you do I'm sure you'll make us proud."

She seemed happy, but she still had that stubborn look on her face, "But I wanna be a hero."

"Alright then, when you're older we'll train you both." I covered my ears to block out the shriek of happiness, as I was tackled."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I couldn't stop laughing she was just so adorable like this.

"Alright, but don't tell your mother what I said about her 'special power'. She may act tough, but she's really squishy on the inside." She giggled, probably thinking about a Play-Doh version of Buttercup Buttercup."

"Alright," I said standing up, "Time to go home." Scooping her up I flew back home which only took about ten seconds. When we got there we could smell Buttercup cooking from inside. Walking in, I saw her stirring some sort of soup in a pot.

I sat down at the counter in the middle of the kitchen, and she passed me a bowl. While I dug in to my soup, Izzy walked up to Buttercup, and tugged on her pants. "Mommy."

"Yeah Izzy,"

"Could you show me your special power?" Where was she going with this?

Buttercup smirked, placing a hand on her hip, "Of course." And just like she did anytime someone asked she curled her tongue, "So whadoya thing."

Just like that the two of us fell over laughing, leaving a very confused Buttercup.

* * *

**So that's it the girls have been named and I've given Marissa her powers. If anyone has objections I'd like to hear them otherwise I'm going with Marissa and Isabella. Whose names in my opinion can be shortened easily, and I'll probably use the short versions 80% of the time.**

**Anyway get ready for what I have planned for Aftermath. I'd like to thank everyone whose sent me names. A few of you have given me ides for later, what does that mean you'll find out later. I'd like to thank Derekjohnd who came up with the name Isabella and the psychic ability.**

**Well see you all soon Read and review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**warning this was typed on my phone mistakes may have been made**


End file.
